


A Night of Love

by Doctor_Discord



Series: Commissions [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Dark and Anti come together to make a special night for you.
Relationships: Antisepticeye/Reader, Darkiplier/Antisepticeye, Darkiplier/Reader, Darkiplier/Reader/Antisepticeye
Series: Commissions [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662136
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	A Night of Love

“…Can I open my eyes now?”

“No, not yet. Be patient, dear.”

“Come on, Dark! Where are we going?”

“ _Patience_.”

“…I’m gonna open them.”

The second the words left your mouth, a faint sensation like a passing breeze brushed over your eyes, a coolness settling there. When you _did_ open your eyes to find nothing but _black_ , a pout crossed your face, a definite whine in your tone. “Is the aura necessary?”

Dark just laughed, a deep chuckle that made you _melt_ without fail. “The fact that you opened your eyes to know says yes, it is. Come, love, we’re almost there.”

You sighed, and you let Dark continue to guide you along by his gentle grip on your hand – not that you had much choice in the matter. His touch was cold, but you were used to it by now, and it was a pleasant chill, comforting, and when you squeezed his hand, he squeezed back, as gentle as always with you.

“Alright, we’re here.”

Dark’s aura slid away, and you gasped, free hand flying up to cover your mouth. You were standing in the living room of the manor, but it had _exploded_ with cushions and pillows and blankets, the furniture pushed aside in favor of the giant, soft _nest_ that occupied the floor. All of your favorite snacks littered the space, bowls of chips and candies, some a little precariously balanced, but it was just – so _thoughtful_ , you didn’t know what to do. So you ended up just – _staring_ , for a moment, before turning back to Dark. “Dark, I –”

“S̢̎ö͍́r̗̋ȑ̫y̬̌ ̢́Ḭ̉'͓͑m͇̿ ̟̃l͕͘á͢t͈͑e͖,̺̅ ̫̍I̧ ̙͊w̹͗a̾͜s̬̊ ̧͠p̭̈i̗̒c̻͘k͜i̬̅n͚̓g͍ ̛̠u̮͝p̛ͅ ̗͊t͍͐h͇͑ë͚ ̧̌p͊ͅi͎̓z͜z̬͌a͓̕.̰̉”

The voice seemed to come from nowhere, and then – Anti’s body was fuzzing into existence in the living room, two boxes of pizza indeed balanced in one hand. Dark rolled his eyes, shifting behind you to wrap his arms around your middle, resting his chin on your head. “Did you restructure the pizza _right_ this time? We don’t need another phased-through-cardboard _mess_ like last time.”

Anti stuck his tongue out at Dark, sneering a little. “S̬͛h̨͋ṵ̋t̲͌ ̥̌t̞̆h͚͆ḛ̍ ͕̈́f͙͝ǔ̗c͎̎k̫̍ ̮̔u̳p̿͜,̘͌ ̫̆D̳̂å̯r͕͞k͙͂,̧͋ ̡̾I̻̔ ̥̊k̳̎n͎̎o̍ͅw̪̑ ͓̇ẅ̫h̔ͅḁ̓t̹̒ ͌͜I̤̍'̢͌m͈͆ ̤̃d̢̕ő͚i̭̓n͚͋'̻̚!̘̚” Still, he checked the top box, peeking inside. “Y̞̋e̡͝ȁ̖h̝̍ ͈͑ḭ̒t̫̐'͍͞ș̇ ̯f̡̽į͊n̩͆e̻!̝̀”

Dark just laughed, rolling his eyes again affectionately, and a tendril of his aura moved to wrap around Anti’s waist, tugging him closer in order for Dark to place a soft kiss to his lips. Anti grumbled when they parted, blushing lightly, before he bent to kiss you as well. Where Dark was cold, Anti was _warm_ , but his touch was static, and left pins and needles tingling through you, your lips numb as he kissed you. Dark purred in your ear, nuzzling against your throat from behind, and pressing a light kiss of his own to your throat. “…We wanted to do something special for you. We know how rough you’ve had it lately.” He smiled against your throat, Anti finally parting from you, and Dark gestured out at the living room. “Tonight is relaxation only, my dear. All for you.”

Slowly, a bright grin spread across your face, and you spun around in Dark’s arms, throwing your own arms around his neck. “ _Thank_ you, I mean it.” You kissed his cheek, before hiding your face against his throat, still beaming. “I love you. _Both_ of you.”

Dark laughed, swapping a fond smile with Anti. “And we love you as well, my dear. Now –” He swept you up into his arms, bridal-style, and you only managed to half-stifle your squeak, making Anti snort. Dark kicked off his shoes, and stepped into the nest, promptly sitting down and leaning back against the many cushions, you still in his arms. Anti sat down beside him, snuggling against him, and Dark placed you in both of their laps, securely between them as he reached for the TV remote and Anti finally set the pizza boxes down on the floor. You reached for a slice as Dark fumbled for Netflix, swearing under his breath, as Anti giggled and subtly zapped the TV to go to Netflix for him, sparing Dark’s not-very-tech-savvy feelings as he made a triumphant sound. But you knew. And you squeezed Anti’s hand, laughing as he blushed.

As the day went on, as the pizzas were devoured and the snacks consumed, your head eventually fell to rest on Anti’s shoulder, hand loosely holding one of Dark, with the three of you enthralled in the TV show you were binging. One of them had at some point pulled a blanket free of the nest to cover the three of you, and you happily snuggled into the warmth, Dark’s cold pressed against you keeping you from overheating. None of you had moved for a while. Anti was making soft buzzing sounds, like TV static, his head resting on your own. Dark, on the other hand, seemed pretty awake, creature of the night as he was, and you squeezed his hand, giving him a sleepy, half-awake, _adoring_ look. “I love you…”

He turned his head to face you, a bit of a startled expression on his face – apparently, he’d thought you were asleep – but, then he smiled, and squeezed your hand back. Anti stirred a little, a sleepy, wordless grumble escaping him, before he pressed a sleepy kiss to your hair and promptly nuzzled his face against the spot, sighing through his nose. “.̹̍.̢̀.̱̓M̡͝m̹̿m̹̐.̡͊.̡.̀͢L͔͠o̠͂v̡̌ẽ͇ ͙̈́y̛̹o̯͛ů̦,͈̎ ̤͞t̞͋o͕͝ơ͢,͈̑ ͖͋c̦̀u̺͗ṕ̳c͍̅a̬͝k̬͗ȅ̠.̠̉”

Immediately, you blushed, pulling the blanket up a little more to hide your face. Where Dark threw them around like affectionate candy, nicknames from Anti were rare, he was straightforward, he spoke his mind, and it was rare he felt soft or safe enough for something such as pet names. And at your reaction, he laughed, a beautiful, deep sound – though not as deep as Dark’s – with a light green dusting across his cheeks, and he kissed your cheek, static tingles dancing across your skin.

You were only half paying attention now to the show, and as the episode closed out, you yawned, snuggling into Anti with every intention of going to sleep. But – then you were being abruptly pulled to your feet, and you snapped awake with a sharp gasp. “ _Wh –_ ” Your blush _exploded_ back across your face, deep and _red_ , as you suddenly found yourself with your face pressed to a clean, neat suit. You frantically pushed yourself away from Dark’s chest, cheeks flaming red, as Dark _laughed_ above you and Anti snickered sleepily from where he still sat in the nest. “ _Dark!_ What the _fuck?!_ ”

Dark only laughed harder, giggling and pressing a kiss to your forehead, your nose, your cheek. “I’m sorry, my dear, but the night’s barely begun! I cannot in good conscious let you waste it yet with sleep.” He beamed, hands sliding along your arms to take yours and squeezing. “Come dance with me!”

You couldn’t help but snort at his ‘good conscious’ comment, but your laughter quickly faded as your blush only strengthened. “I – Come again?”

“Come on, dear, when was the last time you can say you danced? Properly?” The excitement in his eyes was akin to that of a puppy’s, his right eye flickering with red and his left with blue.

“Um –” You shrunk a little, now purposefully hiding your face against his chest. Your face felt _molten_ , now with embarrassment as you mumbled, “…I don’t know _how_ to dance, Dark.”

“Oh that’s alright, dear. I can teach you.”

With that, you were given no further warning before he was literally sweeping you off your feet again, hefting you into his arms. You squeaked, clinging to him, and swearing under your breath as you tucked your head between his neck and shoulder. Anti giggled in the nest, curling up in the warm spot you’d left behind much like a cat and burying himself under the blanket. “Ḣ̰a̢̓v͕̉e̖̚ ̦͠f̕͢u͔͊n̗͠,͇͠ ̤͆ỹ͜o̤̿u͆͜ ͖͐t͚͗ẁ̠o̻̾.̻͆”

Dark raised an eyebrow. “Oh no, you’re coming with us, Glitch.”

Anti groaned. “I̗ ̣͂d͋ͅo̫̅n̾͢'̢̔t͕͠ ̯̉ẅ̘́a̻n̡͋n͍̄ä̝.̜̕”

“…I’ll let you pick the music.”

 _That_ got Anti’s attention, and he perked up, twisting to stare warily at Dark. “.̻̈́.̗͑.̫̃Ỵ̓o̻̐u͈̚ ̢͞ḧ̪ȃ̩t̛͜e͕̐ ͉̓m̤̋y̨͊ ́ͅm̩͋ų͋s̪̚i̬̐c̪͌.͚̇”

Dark crinkled his nose. “A testament to how much I want our love here to have an enjoyable evening.”

Anti’s eyes shot _wide_. “Ŷ͚o̝͘ú͢'͉r̝̔e̖͡ ͚-͈̏-̮̑ ̖̽y̛̹ọ̇u̥͋'͍̋ȓ̺e̠͝ ͔s̍͢è͔r͉̅i̪̎o̯̓u̜̿s̰̔?͇͝ ̜̔Ȳ̗ǫ̔ǘ͙'͈̇r̬̆e͙͆ ͕͝n̯̋o̠̓ţ̿ ͔̅f̯̐ủ͈ĉ̺k̤͐i̙͛n͔̉g̢͞ ͕̕w͆͢i̳̋t̩͌h͚̒ ̫͡m͙͝e͙̔?͓̐” Slowly, a broad grin spread across his face, and his body began to fuzz around the edges. “O͔͂h͚̋ ̪͘ _f̯̈ü̲c̞͆ḱ̦_ ̘̾y͖é̟a͍̋h͖͘!̫͞” His corporeal form erupted into a cloud of black and green static, and he vanished into the wall, voice holding a strange, staticky lilt to it now. “ _S͕̈́ė̮e̛͖ ̥̆y̹͌o̰̾ǔ̝ ̖̆i̤̿ṉ ̫̋t̠̃h͔̎e̹͘ ̠̓b̥̿a̖̕l͎̒l̙͛r̙͑o͇̾o̥̓m͚͐,̪͠ ̫̇f͓̾u̜̓c̭̆ķ͋e̩͐r͔͝s̯̏!̗̉_ ”

Dark made a mildly exasperated noise, rolling his eyes, but he was smiling, and he turned to carry you to the ballroom. Dark was solid, his arms supportive and comfortable, each step a subtle rhythm, and you couldn’t help but begin to drift off again, humming softly as you snuggled closer. You knew what Dark was capable of. Hell, you knew what both he _and_ Anti were capable of. You’d seen the two come home covered in blood, gore dripping from their bodies, _Dark_ moreso than _Anti_ in some of his more – _unhinged_ moments. Yet – you felt safe here, in his arms. Safe enough to fall asleep.

“…Dear?”

You blinked your eyes open with a sleepy sound at Dark’s soft voice, gazing up at him. The ballroom doors were ahead of you, and inside, you could hear Anti blasting his heavy dubstep. Dark gave you a look of concern. “Are you alright? You don’t – we don’t have to dance, if you’re too tired.”

You smiled up at him, cupping his cheek gently. “No, I wanna dance with you. For a little bit at least.”

Dark smiled back, and pushed the doors open with his aura, stepping inside. Anti was already jamming to his music, half-corporeal, half-static, and the second Dark set you on your feet, he was glitching forward, wrapping his weird body around Dark and pulling him onto the dance floor. It was _certainly_ entertaining watching Anti toy – let’s be honest, it wasn’t exactly _dancing_ – with Dark in time to the music, Dark’s eyes wide and whipping around and swearing under his breath as he tried to keep up, tried to _grab Anti_ as Anti just laughed and continued to fuck with him.

Eventually, Anti did switch the music to something softer, gentler, more Dark’s style, as Dark took your hand and led you to the center of the vast ballroom. He kept it simple for you, gently giving you instructions with a softness in his tone that made your heart _melt_. The two of you danced around the ballroom, graceful, despite your fumbling steps here and there. Dark was always there to catch you with a smirk and a kiss, laughing as you cursed him and he pulled you back into the dance.

After an hour or so, you _did_ grow too tired to continue, and Dark lifted you up again as Anti cut the music. You were already mostly asleep by the time Dark had carried you to your shared bedroom, and he set you down on the large, soft bed, his aura stripping you of the day’s clothes to dress you in your pajamas. Dark changed as well, before climbing in after you, pulling the covers over you both. You couldn’t open your eyes anymore, even as you felt the bed dip from Anti’s weight a moment later, as you heard them kiss above you before they each placed a kiss to your cheeks near simultaneously. You hummed happily, nestling between them as they each settled on either side of you, Dark with one arm thrown over your waist possessively and Anti’s legs tangled with yours. “…Love you guys.”

Anti was the first to steal a proper goodnight kiss from your lips. “L̗̒o̧͂v͎̕ẻ̼ ̨ỹ͕o͈͞ü͖,̠̋ ̫̋ẗ̙o͙̐ȏ̙,͗͜ ͔͋ĉ̮ṵ̔p̪̆c͚̚ā͔k̼͡ę̿.̡͊”

Dark tilted your head gently to kiss you himself. “Goodnight, dear.”

You drifted off to sleep happily snuggled between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
